


Islands

by 221bsweetheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bsweetheart/pseuds/221bsweetheart
Summary: I was listening to Einaudi's Islands album and wrote this little ficlet whilst listening to I Giorni - thinking it would be perfect background music to a fluffy piece.





	

The fire crackled and spat , a clock ticked off the minutes nearby. An occasional jarring noise of sirens outside passing by . Dust motes hung eloquently in the air. Soft sounds of classical music were playing on the iPod speakers. The newspaper rustled as the pages were turned, the clicking of a pen being played with whilst its owner decided on doing the crossword or not. All the lamps in the flat were lit, giving a cosy glow against the darkening Winter skies outside. In the nearby kitchen , numerous bubbling and clinking noises from ongoing experiments. The sounds of a kettle being switched on the the setting up of the tea tray. Slippered feet swished across the wooden floor as the pot of tea was made and delivered to the other occupant in the living room. Swiftly followed by the clipped tip tap of shoed feet from the kitchen and the soft sigh as they sat in their armchair. Tea poured and handed over, 2 biscuits nestled against the cup & saucer. The first sip of freshly poured Assam was blissful and well needed on this cold day. Eyes met across the rim of the cups, smiles crinkling both faces. Hands reached out for the newspaper and heads met in the middle pouring over the difficult clues. A whispered ‘a ha’ when the last was solved and the paper was folded up. Hands touched, the occupants rose and as one came together in a slow shuffle of a dance. Waists were held, lips met in soft kisses and as one turned , still gently danced down the hall to their bedroom. The door glides closed.


End file.
